


Coffee & Salad

by PureVoDkAx



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Shitty Coffee Machine, Threesome, Top!Reesh/Bottom!Reader, bi-curious Paul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureVoDkAx/pseuds/PureVoDkAx
Summary: Another one of these you see?  Our Unholy Father Jo gave me an idea (or actually a full scene) that I wrote this beautiful mess around. Enjoy, with Oliver's recommended Salad sauce.





	Coffee & Salad

“No Paul’s not home. He said he was going to the grocery shop around five. Which is like... No was like 20 minutes ago so he probably isn’t home yet.” You mumbled to your boyfriend, Richard, as you opened the door for him. You didn’t hear  Paul leave, but usually if he says he leaves at some time he surely does.

Who’s Paul? He is your roommate, brother almost. You’ve been living with him for two years now, as you both were low on funds to live on your own and were close enough friends to stand each other's asses, most of the time. You met Richard, or  Reesh as you called him, through Paul. They played in the same band that they started together with four of their other friends, you met them few times but didn’t really know them. But  Reesh used to hang out a lot with Paul, and often at your place. And you had nothing against it.

_ First time you saw  _ _ Reesh _ _ , it was  _ _ S _ _ aturday _ _ morning, well actually day but had just woke up. Casually like always, you half asleep walked to the kitchen only in your red boxers. Just when you were pouring yourself a cup of coffee you noticed that the pan was empty. _

_ "Paul where the fuck is my share of morning coffee?" You growled, thanks to your morning voice. As you turned around to look into the living room, you saw Paul sitting with this, rather cute guy, both holding cups of coffee. _

_ "(Y/N) this is my friend Richard I told you about." Paul introduced you to him. Richard got up and walked few steps to you, holding out his hand, which you took. "Nice to meet  _ _ ya! _ _ And... Sorry 'bout the coffee. You can drink mine, or it's actually yours, I haven't taken more than two sips." He said, letting go of your hand and offering you the cup. You froze for a moment, gathering your thoughts you politely declined and said it was no big deal, and went to make yourself another cup. _

_ You replayed him giving you a firm handshake, and how his voice sounded. You knew you liked guys but never really crushed anyone before, just casual one-night flings here and there. But this Richard caught your attention very well. _

That's how you met. Now he was your boyfriend for almost seven months and just came to visit you. Paul was surprisingly supportive towards you two, not minding spending time with his best friend and roommate all together. He also offered, or made excuses, to leave to run some errands when you and  Reesh seemed to be in the mood. 

" Fuck.. . I hope Paul remembers to bring coffee." You cursed as you poured the rest of the powder in the machine, then adding the water. "We can always share a cup, right?" Richard smirked against your ear, planting a kiss against it. 

"Very funny  Kruspe . You'll become a comedian someday." You said fake sarcastically. He leaned to kiss you, which you accepted warmly. Quickly the kiss got heated to an open mouth make out, with your hands roaming under Richard's shirt, his holding your butt firmly. 

"It's been a while  y'know ... we should use our time waiting for the coffee." He mumbled, lips sucking and kissing down your neck. "Not like the coffee's  gonna take that long." You answered, sighing when he found your  sweetspot .

"Then we better hurry." Richard took your shirt off and then his own, quickly resuming to kissing your neck, and now the bare skin of your torso too. You did for sure hurry, in no time you found yourself leaning on the counter with  a  couple of fingers in your ass. You were holding back your moans, as instinct because once your neighbors came to tell they  heard everything through the cooker hood AC pipes. 

“ Reesh ... Just fuck me already.” You begged. He chuckled behind you, pulled your hips closer to him, now you were leaning your arms and chest against the counter. You heard him spitting on his cock, both of you too impatient to get the lube.  Richard didn’t give you much time to get used to him again when he started thrusting in you, trying to hold back his own moans, which came out as low silent grunts.

And while you two were busy, Paul started questioning the slapping sound he heard from kitchen. He had just finished making his salad, that he grew all the ingredients to by himself, and decided to give Olli, his bandmate a call asking what was the salad sauce he had recommended. Paul left his room, which was all the way other side of the flat from the kitchen. 

“Seriously!? Right in front of my salad!” Paul screamed and slapped his hand across his face, hiding his eyes. You whipped your head around to see Paul standing there. “You didn’t go to the store ye-  Ahhh ...”  Reesh cut you off by snapping his hips to you with good force, hitting your prostate in progress. 

“Want some dressing,  Paulchen ?” Richard gave Paula wink, never stopping to fuck you. “What? N-no!” Paul dropped his hand and watched the scene in front of him, thoughts are running through his minds like race cars. He has often wondered what it is like with other man, and few times did ask about it too from Richard. Now was a chance to try.

Pau l took a deep breath and walked over to you, suddenly taking your dick in his hand and starting to jerk you off. Surprised moan left your mouth. “Need a hand  tho ? Two? Maybe a mouth...?” With that Paul slowly sunk on his knees before you, eyes never leaving Richards. A lewd moan escaped you as Paul took you in his mouth. You heard Richard huffing out a laugh, and softening his thrusts so Paul wouldn’t choke on your cock when your hips move forward. 

You wondered if Paul had done this before, as his mouth was pretty skillful. Nicely shifting between swirling his tongue around your tip and sucking you with cheeks hollowed out. Or maybe he had been spying on you and Richard, learning from that. Once again Richard angled his hips, finding your prostate again, continually hitting it with his tip. 

“ Ssshit .. I-I'm  gonna come.” Your hand found the back of Paul’s head and you started shaking. Richard gripped your hips harder and bent over to kiss and nib your neck. Paul took you out if his mouth, other hand holding the base of your cock and other jerking it rather quickly . Without further warning you came on Paul’s face, or so you think as you didn’t see him. Behind you high you hear Richard grunting in  loud voice.

“Fuck,  Paulchen ... You look fucking amazing with cum allover your face like that.” Richard said, and pulled out of you, shifting beside you. Now that no one hold your hips, your legs gave out  and you softly fell on your butt to the floor. Now you saw Paul’s face, covered with your come indeed, and soon by Richards, who hold Paul’s hair with one hand and jerked himself just a bit above his face with other. 

Soon Richard came with a growl of Paul’s name, covering his face with another load. Paul carefully opened his eyes, looking up at Richard who had  a wide grin on his lips. 

“Isn't that a dressing, after all.” He said, making Paul huff and get up from his knees. As Paul wiped his face with some paper,  Reesh helped you up, hugging you and giving you a deep kiss. 

“Jesus Christ get the fuck out of the kitchen and let me eat my salad finally.” Paul tried to sound angry, but surely enough it was a clear joke. You and Richard laughed, picking up your clothes from the floor. Then you remembered the coffee. Turning to look at your coffee machine you sighed.

“This fucking garbage turned off halfway thru br ewing again. Now that the almost full cup of coffee we would have gotten is cold...” You groaned in pure annoyance, earning a somewhat gleeful smile from Paul.

“I’ll go to the grocery store after I eat. Go take a shower or something.” Paul promised as you and Richard disappeared into the hallway. “DON’T USE ALL THE WARM WATER!!”


End file.
